


More than one might think

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCClara)



Series: not what it seems [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each dynamic comes with its stereotypes and expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than one might think

_"They are weird. Tanaka and Nishinoya are both alphas, but they keep getting orders from that ordinary beta. What's his name again?"_

Ennoshita heard things like that once a week at least. He was used to it, an average beta, with nothing special about him except that he could control his friends. Kinoshita and Narita tried telling him it didn't matter, that things could be worse, and they had a point. In their last school everyone had been a bunch of assholes, they had never managed to play in even one practice during middle school. In High school, though people still said things like that, the guys on their team were nice, never doubting they could be in a match. 

Still, he felt like he didn't make any difference. 

Even in a mixed team it wasn't rare for most of the main team to be of alphas. It was an achievement that their main attack duo was formed by two omegas. 

He couldn't complain. At least he had played sometimes. 

He couldn't complain, even if people acted like it was only normal for him, Kinoshita and Narita to be close ("they are all betas"). Even if when he skipped practice on the second year, no one was surprised ("training this rough is for alphas"). 

Still, he hated it. 

Ennoshita didn't like the wall everyone had build between betas and the rest of society. So he tried, the best he could to be a part of the team, but not like "one of the alphas". He wanted to be there even though his body didn't have anything special, he was still a player and a person. 

When they were having the discussion over who would be captain, it was a shock to him that they all agreed he was the one. Afterwards, when Nishinoya and Tanaka had already went their way, he stood back, staring at the two that remained there and having to use a wall for support. 

"We're proud of you, Ennoshita." Kinoshita smirked. 

Chikara wondered how they manage to be so chill about it. He was still processing the feeling of probably being the future captain. It felt awesome, but he also new it was a very small matter. He didn't wanna be the exception. He wished that it was normal, that nobody thought twice about a beta captain in a team that had ellectible alphas. 

The other two patted his shoulders.

"Every jump..." They started.

"Starts with a step." He replied, smiling 

Yeah, perhaps they were right.

\--

_"You sure she's not an omega? What a waste."_

Kiyoko had lost count of how many times she had heard variations of that sentence. 

People always said they couldn't tell she was a beta, like that was a compliment. She ignored them, she was used to it. After eight years it started hurting less, or perhaps she just had become numb to it. Defense mechanisms were her specialty. Ignoring, distancing herself from people, not getting her hopes up. Too many times girls she met would only want her for a thing, nothing more. "If you were an omega, but like this my parents wouldn't take us seriously."

She never understood how people could carry such antagonistic points of view and act like it was normal. Even Nishinoya and Tanaka, with all their good intentions, made her uncomfortable. She knew they weren't objectifying her, but their idolozing wasn't that better. 

"You should tell them that it bothers you, Shimizu." Suga would tell her sometimes, but they both knew it was useless. She could tell everyone how she was upset about it, and nobody would care. They never really listened to her, to most people she was just the pretty beta serving as eye candy and sometimes she felt like it. 

She had to remind herself she was more than that.

And surprisingly, finding someone to fill her shoes after she was gone proved to be a good way of doing so. She looked at the possible candidates and felt relief when they said they weren't interested. Beggars couldn't be choosers, but she wasn't about to let their team with anyone. 

Yachi Hitoka wasn't anyone though. 

It wasn't hard for Kiyoko to see the younger girl had a crush on her. It was different though, the way Yachi appologized every time she judged someone based on appareance or "status", how she listened attentively to everything Shimizu had to say. Kiyoko felt weirdly safe and protective of her, she felt comfortable for the first time in a long while. 

She finally wasn't "just" something, and that made a lot of things clearer, lighter. She watched as the boys tried to make sure Yachi became a big part of their weird team and found herself, also, not a stranger there anymore. Kiyoko could give people little pieces of advice, not just the third years anymore. 

Maybe introducing Yachi to her parents wouldn't be such a leap to her after all.

\--

_"You are too much for a beta."_

Lev never really understood that line, it didn't make any sense. If he was a beta how could he be too much /for a beta/? 

His parents usually sighed and never trully answered his questions, they usually didn't have the energy to keep up with him. Alisa had tried to explain to him once, that other people had ideas of how betas should be that didn't really correspond to reality, which just tossed him back to stack one.

And confused he became defensive, which usually got him in trouble. 

Alphas didn't like being told by a beta that they weren't that good. His confidence in himself made them uncomfortable. Not that he cared that much about that, if he let whatever people said get him he would never get anything done. And most of the time he didn't even really realize he was doing something "he shouldn't", he just did it.

One time he really got in trouble (okay one time was a bit of exageration, he got in trouble every other day), this time more dangerous than usual. He was the first to arrive for training, but the club room key wasn't with him, so he was stuck waiting outside as baseball team passed by (he remembered Yamamoto telling him to stay away from them, but he couldn't think of why) and stopped to tease him. The thing was, Lev could tower over any of them. So he did, with a sly grin on his lips. Different from his team, instead of just flipping him off and forgetting, they started getting agressive, pushing him back. He was honestly confused by it. 

_"Who do you think you are?"_ They said over and over and over.

Lev likes to think he hid his worry pretty well until he heard a familiar voice.

"Oi. Leave my freshman alone." 

Out of the blue Kuroo was standing between him and them, towering over them too and obviously ready for a fight. The guys scattered soon enough, and his captain turned to him with a frown.

"Really, Lev? Didn't Taketora tell you these guys are all fragile alphaness?" 

"Sort of forgot it."

Kuroo sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Lev had never quite thought anything in particular about his captain, it was sort of like Kuroo was always there, a strong presence in the team, perhaps a bit harsh on him (why did he /need/ to know how to receive anyway?), but always very sure of himself.

"Captain."

"What?"

"Did someone ever said you were too much for an omega?"

"All the time. The thing is, there isn't just one way omegas are, or just one way betas are. People want you to think that because it's more comfortable. Frankly, though, fuck them." 

And that came as a relief. Because even though he knew that, even though he wasn't a confused kid anymore, he had been waiting too long for someone to say that to him. 

He wasn't too much. He was just too much for _them_ to handle.

\--

_"Betas are not covered in this lesson."_

Suga always had questions. He wanted to know why in biology there were two lines about the beta body and nothing else. He wanted to know why no one mentioned the beta historical figures. He wanted to know why whenever he had a question, teachers obviously felt uncomfortable by it.

Suga wanted to see himself on things. 

He knew that wasn't too much to ask. If every alpha kid had the chance to do this, why couldn't the betas? Why did he have to be content with scraps? 

The thing was, Suga didn't want to be the one person to change it all. 

He wanted reality to shift, things to just be better, but felt too alone to fight for it. Shimizu had given up on complaining, Ennoshita tried and tried and nothing ever really came of it. It was easier to accomodate, as much as it hurt sometimes.

Suga and Daichi never really talked about it.

It took losing to Datekou to see this wasn't working. It took losing Nishinoya and Asahi to see he had to do something. He wasn't that great of a setter, but he was their setter. Even when they got Kageyama in the team and it would have been easier for Suga to just give up, he just couldn't make himself stop. He wanted to play, he wanted to be a great setter for his friends. So he worked harder and harder on his confidence to do so.

He couldn't hope society would change itself, he couldn't wait for someone someday to decide enough was enough and make it stick. Even if the area of his influence was minimal, if he could change a bit of the world it was better than changing nothing at all. 

When he announced that decision to Daichi, always so trusting and supporting, the captain had just given him a knowing smile and patted his shoulder.

That might have gotten him a little too emotional, but maybe that was how it felt not to be invisible. 

\--

_"You look a lot like your grandfather."_

Keishin knew that. 

People had been saying it to him since he was in middle school, and even back then he could hear the but at the end of the sentence. But he was just a beta. But he would never be like an alpha. 

He wanted to tell them he knew. He was completely aware he would never be able to fill the grand coach Ukai's shoes. He didn't even want to do it, didn't want to carry this legacy. 

That was one of the reasons he had been so edgy about being Karasuno's coach. He knew that when people read Ukai they would think about an agressive alpha as his grandfather and instead they would be greeted by a deliquent looking beta. Not that anyone expected him to be good as his grandfather, and that was perhaps what annoyed him the most.

Having to take Hinata to him had been the gratest test to Keishin's dedication to the team. 

He had felt bile rising up his throat when his grandfather shouted at him in front of his student. He didn't say anything though, controlled his anger, swallowed his pride.

Still, when he watched his boys (yes, his boys, his Karasuno team, not his grandfather's, not anyone else's) beating everyone from Aoba Jousai to Shiratorizawa, Keishin couldn't help but feel so proud.

He wasn't his grandfather, he was more.

He was Ukai Keishin, a beta and he would make sure Karasuno won the nationals. Something no alpha coach had done before.

**Author's Note:**

> So, any good?  
> kisses :)


End file.
